villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Qi Tongwei
Qi Tongwei (simplified Chinese: 祁同伟) is one of the three secondary antagonists (alongside Gao Xiaoqin and Cheng Du) of the 2017 Chinese TV drama series In the Name of People. Before his downfall, he was the Sheriff of Police Department in Jingzhou City, Handon Province. He was one of the students of Gao Yuliang and a prefect to Hou Liangping and Chen Hai. He is portrayed by Xu Yajun. Overview Qi Tongwei was once a city hero. He won his pride for more than a decade with his own hardworking. He was a mysterious man who was known for disguising himself as well as his non-convetional thinking. In front of the public, he was a man with good publicity, but he had his own hidden dark side behind his good publicity. Later in the story, Qi Tongwei revealed his darker nature. He was revealed to be the lover of Gao Xiaoqin, the leader of the controversial Shanshui Inc. Desired to become the vice-governer of Handong, Qi did awful crimes behind publicity. His relationship with Liang Lu, his rich yet selfish wife, became intense while he was secretly observed by his wife. It was him who hit Chen Hai with a car in an attempt murder, and it was him who secretly called Ding Yizhen and made him got away with his crime. As the time passes, Qi became more and more reckless, ignoring his master's warning and went on a road of no return. In the end, after his final expose, Qi committed suicide out of sheer remorse. However, Qi was also a tragic villain, especially about his marriage with Liang Lu. Despite marrying Liang Lu for her father's high places, Qi exchanged with his own self-esteem for the marriage. after Liang Lu humilated him for several times secretly, especially when she dumped the bouquet Qi sent to her into garbage can. Liang even forced Qi to kneel in front of a crowd to propose her, showing just how Qi Tongwei fell in love with her so desperately and how she overpower a male like him. Qi Tongwei once loved with Chen Yang, the elder sister of Chen Hai, but Liang Lu eventually caused them to break up for a so-called reason known as "a test for love", and she indirectly caused Qi Tongwei's ultimate corruption as well as his love affair with Gao Xiaoqin. Therefore, in this entire story, Qi Tongwei was both a villain and victim. History Early Life Marrying Liang Lu Corruption Meeting Gao Xiaoqin Deeper into Darkness Suicide Trivia *Qi Tongwei is the only major villain in In the Name of People who committed suicide. *Qi Tongwei is now one of the (if not, the) most popular and complicated characters in the entire series. Many audiences and critics had sympathy on Qi Tongwei as well as his broken ambition that led him to a wrong way. Many fans also blamed Liang Lu for her selfish acts of humilating Qi Tongwei secretly and publicly, causing his later corruption. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:On & Off Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Remorseful Category:Delusional Category:Insecure Category:The Heavy Category:Archenemy Category:In Love Category:Anti-Villain Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Grey Zone Category:Amoral Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Friend of a Hero